


A Massage

by emclementine



Series: 12 Days of YOI [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Massage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emclementine/pseuds/emclementine
Summary: On the 11th day of Christmas my true love gave to me..."While massages were always good for sore muscles, Viktor’s touch had an effect on Yuuri’s body like no other. At that moment this effect made itself known in the form of a growing hardness at Yuuri’s groin."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself to keep this one more on the tame side...yeah that only sort of worked

            Yuuri slumped down into his bed. As much as he appreciated Viktor’s coaching, he definitely felt sore in places he didn’t know he could after practice. Despite the fact that it was the off season, Viktor insisted that they continue a fairly rigorous training regimen in order to make sure that Yuuri didn’t regain so much weight that preparing for the next season would be difficult. Yuuri would have protested, but Viktor had a valid point and they needed to work on the consistency of Yuuri’s quads. Yuuri threw his arm over his eyes and allowed himself to melt into the bed. He rolled a bit to the side when another weight sat on the edge of the mattress. Viktor pulled Yuuri’s arm up and asked, “Feel better after your bath?” Yuuri just grumbled and rolled over fully to bury his face in the pillow. Viktor chuckled at his antics. “Would you feel better if I gave you a massage?” Yuuri perked up at just the mention of a massage. “I'll take that as a yes,” Viktor smiled. “Lay down flat for me.”

            Viktor moved up to straddle Yuuri’s waist, and sat himself on Yuuri’s butt. At the first touch of Viktor’s hands skimming down his back Yuuri felt the tension drain from his body. Viktor applied more pressure with each pass over his back. He stopped at Yuuri’s shoulders to rub small circles and mould the skin at the base of his neck. Yuuri let out a small groan. When his shoulders felt loose enough Viktor slid back to sit on Yuuri’s thighs while he moved his hands to his lower back. There he dug the heels of his palms into either side of Yuuri’s spine. Yuuri moaned and shifted underneath Viktor’s weight. While massages were always good for sore muscles, Viktor’s touch had an effect on Yuuri’s body like no other. At that moment this effect made itself known in the form of a growing hardness at Yuuri’s groin. Yuuri decided he had a better idea for relieving this newer tension. He arched his back and ground his ass into Viktor’s groin. Viktor let out a quiet hiss, but continued with the massage. Yuuri decided that Viktor needed a clearer invitation. He lifted his hips and ground himself more firmly into Viktor. “Vitya,” he breathed. Viktor’s exhale was audible. Yuuri propped himself up on his elbow for greater leverage and reached his other hand back to wrap around Viktor’s thigh to pull them tighter together. “Vitya, touch me more.”

            “Fuck, Yuuri.” Viktor ground his hips down into Yuuri’s ass creating friction on both of their dicks. Yuuri let out a satisfied moan. He felt Viktor hard against him, clearly also effected by their close proximity. Viktor continued to rock and grind against Yuuri as he leaned over him to plant kisses on the back of his neck. Yuuri turned his head to pull Viktor into a sloppy sideways kiss. He moaned into his mouth when Viktor put his weight into the next thrust.

            “Vitya, I want you to fuck me,” Yuuri pleaded. Viktor leaned back quickly and pulled off Yuuri’s pants and underwear in one movement.

            “Take your shirt off,” he ordered as he stood to yank off his own clothes. Once they were both exposed Viktor rejoined Yuuri on the bed. He lifted Yuuri’s hips just enough to slide a pillow underneath them before he settled into their previous position. They both groaned at the skin to skin contact. Yuuri tried to reach for the lube in the bedside table drawer. “Don’t move, let me finish taking care of you, love,” Viktor murmured. He leaned over to grab the lube himself. Viktor coated his fingers liberally. One hand grabbed Yuuri’s ass while the other traced a finger around his hole. Yuuri hummed a pleased sound and pushed back against the finger. Viktor tightened his grip on Yuuri’s ass and reminded him, “Don’t. Move.” Yuuri’s whine was half resignation and half pure lust at Viktor’s manhandling. Viktor slowly slid one finger inside of Yuuri who fidgeted a bit at the initial intrusion. He thrust his finger in and out slowly to start. Yuuri relaxed into the burning stretch and Viktor added a second finger. He smirked before crooking his fingers inside of Yuuri to rub mercilessly against his prostate. Yuuri yelped at the sudden bolt of pleasure that shot up his spine. Viktor placed a hand on Yuuri’s lower back to keep him from moving as he slowed the pace of his fingers to a crawl. He switched to rubbing small circles against Yuuri’s sensitive spot causing him to squirm and whine beneath Viktor.

            “Vitya, please, I need-,” Yuuri whimpered as Viktor added a third finger.

            “Is that what you needed, Yuuri? Or did you have something else in mind?” Viktor purred.

            “Oh my god, Viktor, I’m gonna cum,” Yuuri warned. Viktor released his hold and allowed Yuuri to rock back onto his fingers. Each press against his prostate pushed a loud moan from Yuuri. They grew louder and louder as he chased his climax. Yuuri was nearly screaming from the overstimulation of both the fingers on his g-spot and his cock against the bed. Just before he tipped over the edge, Viktor withdrew his fingers and stopped his movement. Yuuri cried out at the sudden loss when he had been so close. “No, no, Viktor, Vitya, please, I can't, I need, I was so close, please I-,” Yuuri broke off on a sob.

            “Shh, shh, Yuuri, my love, I told you, let me take care of you,” Viktor soothed Yuuri with soft strokes along his back. He made quick work of lubing up his cock before placing both hands on Yuuri’s ass to spread him open. Viktor slowly sunk himself inside. “God, love, you feel so tight like this. Do you have any idea how good you look underneath me, stretched around my cock?” Yuuri couldn't respond, simply moaned at feeling full once again. Viktor began a slow drag back and forth. He groaned at the way Yuuri clenched around him. “Fuck.” The feeling was overwhelming after ignoring his own pleasure in favor of focusing on Yuuri’s. Viktor picked up the pace and pressed himself chest to back against Yuuri. He peppered kisses along his shoulder blades and nibbled at the shell of his ear. Yuuri babbled nonsensical phrases of pleasure as his arousal grew higher, hotter. His only drive was to push Viktor and himself over the edge of the orgasm he had been so close to reaching. Yuuri used Viktor’s rough thrusts to hump himself against the bed, and when that wasn't enough he slipped a hand down to rub against his own cock. The world around them was hazy. Viktor grunted as he angled his thrusts to slide over Yuuri’s already thoroughly abused prostate. His loud, open-mouthed moans told Viktor that he was going to cum without the words to convey that. Yuuri sunk his fingers into Viktor’s hair and pulled when his orgasm washed over him. His vision went black momentarily from the intensity. Spurred on by the tightening of Yuuri’s hole and the little lick of pain in his scalp Viktor followed him over the edge. Both men panted as they tried to calm their racing pulses. Viktor pulled out slowly and Yuuri protested when he tried to leave the bed. Instead he rolled himself over and pulled Viktor into a warm, sated kiss.

            “As much as I love your methods for helping me relax, I think I preferred my idea this time,” Yuuri teased. Viktor snorted.

            “I'll remember that for next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream at my at [my tumblr](http://sadistprionnsa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
